This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A World Wide Web home page for the resource is maintained as part of the Washington University Department of Chemistry home page. Information on staff, equipment, service, and types of experiments can be accessed via the home page (under "departmental resources" at Department of Chemistry, Washington University - http//www.chemistry.wustl.edu/~msf/). The home page provides general information on ionization methods, research interests of staff members and provides reprints of research publication of members of the resource. The links part of the web page gives a starting point for general information sources on mass spectrometry. At the suggestion of the Review Panel, the web page now features recent presentations by the group.